


A Hart-Felt Message

by virdant



Series: The Chronicles of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham [Not] Having Sex [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Episode: s03e01 Antipasto, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Misunderstandings, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Hannibal leaves Will a message in the Norman Chapel. This time, it's a little less literal.





	A Hart-Felt Message

In the Norman Chapel in the Palermo, Anthony Dimmond’s body stood, twisted and tangled in a message to Will Graham. Perched on swords, arranged in a display. Il Mostro had returned to Italy. The Chesapeake Ripper was still at large.

Will, sea salt still clinging to his cheeks, approached. Each step drew him closer, feet soft on old stone, one deliberate step at a time until he was close enough to touch the arched antlers curving to the sky, the limbs twisted and folded in with deliberate intention. 

“I think,” he murmured, his voice low across stone, “I’ve been rejected.”

Abigail, at his shoulder, froze.

“It’s a stag.” Rejection pulled his voice quiet. “Hannibal’s saying he wants to go stag.”

Abigail sighed, loud and echoing in the hall. “It’s a hart.”

“What?”

“A _hart_. A male deer? He’s giving you his heart.”

“Are you… sure?”

“Yes.” She didn’t quite roll her eyes. “Men!”

“Oh.”

“Can I rest in peace now?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He turned, and it was just him and Hannibal’s message: a hart for Will Graham. 

*

Several hours earlier:

Hannibal stared down at the body of Anthony Dimmond, prone in his foyer. Aloud, he mused, “How can I convey my feelings so Will Graham will understand me?”

Hannibal studied his handiwork. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i'm disappointed that bryan fuller didn't take the pun but that just means more bad jokes for me to write!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like and retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1119872300583505920)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
